Ocean Niespokojny
Opowiadanie stworzone specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację 2016/17. Powiązane jest ono z serią "Letni sen: Asia jest super" i opowiadaniem "Zdjęcie". Opowiada o wydarzeniach wspomnianych przez Shiri w odcinku "Detektywów dwóch": ''- A kogo to obchodzi? - spytała Shiri. - Teraz musimy pomyśleć jak się tam dostać. - Budujemy teleport? - spytał Justin. - Myślałam nad samolotem. - odparła Shiri. - Lepiej nie, bo zgubisz się na Atlantyku jak ostatnim razem. - Co było ostatnim razem? - spytał Joe. - Lepiej żebyś nie wiedział. - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, bardzo poważnym tonem, Shiri i Justin.'' Opis Shiri namawia brata i kuzynkę na podróż Atlantykiem. Zamiast jednak tego, czego oczekiwali, natrafiają na bardziej kreatywne przygody. Bohaterowie Piosenki *Pszczoły, ule i wosk! Fabuła Justin wraz z Sandrą wracali do domu Flynnów z boiska. Dziewczyna, jednym okiem, zauważyła jak jej kuzyn zdejmuje piłkę do kosza z bagażnika. Uznała, że chce on pozować na "koksa" i jechać z piłką pod ramię. Po chwili jednak usłyszała jak piłka odbija się od asfaltu. Spojrzała na Justina. Czyżby wypadła mu z rąk? - Co ty robisz? - zmarszczyła brwi. - Próbowałem kozłować. Dziewczyna wybuchnęła śmiechem. No tak, kozłowanie piłką jadąc rowerem to iście interesujący zabieg. - Tylko chłopaki wpadają na tak głupie pomysły. - stwierdziła, kiedy jej kuzyn zszedł z roweru i mocował piłkę na bagażniku. - Chociaż nie, cofam to. Dziewczyny też na takie wpadają, tylko, że ich nie realizują. - Chyba, że nazywają się Shiri Flynn. - sprostował chłopak. - Fakt. - roześmiała się Sandra. - Ona jest wyjątkiem. Justin Flynn to młody chłopak, twardo stępujący po ziemi. Dokuczliwy realista, sceptycznie nastawiony do prawie wszystkiego. Mimo to i on lubi się czasem zabawić, choć szczytem jego szalonych pomysłów jest kozłowanie piłki podczas jazdy rowerem. Sandra Fletcher, zielonowłosa okularnica - jego przybrana kuzynka, choć nie płynie w nich ta sama krew, jest do niego bardzo podobna. Równie sceptyczna, niechętna do wszelkich działań. Dlatego oboje tak świetnie się dogadują. Ich całkowitym przeciwieństwem jest Shiri Flynn - siostra bliźniaczka Justina. Nigdy nie jest nastawiona do niczego nieprzychylnie. Zawsze pełna entuzjazmu i pozytywnego nastawienia do wszystkiego. Dziewczyna często myśli impulsywnie, lub wcale nie myśli. Shiri woli działać niż nad czymś główkować. Często coś robi, a dopiero potem zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami. Całe szczęście ma Justina przy sobie, który potrafi doprowadzić ją do porządku. Gorzej jak go przy niej nie ma. - Ciekawe co zastanę w domu. - rozmyślał chłopak. - Oj spokojnie, Shiri nie jest dzieckiem. - stwierdziła zielonowłosa. - Powiedz mi lepiej co ci przyszło do głowy z tą piłką. - Bo pomyślałem sobie, że tyle razy już próbowałem i mi się nie udało, to może wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień. - chłopak roześmiał się, a Sandra mu zawtórowała. Kolejnym podobieństwem między nimi, było to, że oboje ich śmieszyły te same nieśmieszne żarty. Wreszcie dotarli na miejsce. Justin stanął jak wyryty, kiedy zobaczył jak w całym jego ogródku roi się od pszczół. - Co się tu do cholery wyprawia? - wyszeptał. Sandra przypatrywała się tylko temu z szeroko otwartą buzią. - Hejo! - podbiegła do niego Shiri ubrana w strój pszczelarza. - Siostrzyczko zamknij usta, bo pszczoła ci wleci do środka. - upomniała swoją kuzynkę. - Czy ty... - zaczął Justin. - Czy ty zrobiłaś z naszego podwórka pszczelarnię? - powiedział przyglądając się ulom. - Braciszku, nie ma takiego słowa. - zaśmiała się brunetka. - Cóż żeś ty uczyniła? - za jąkał się Flynn. Chyba był bliski płaczu. Jego siostra nie pierwszy raz zniszczyła im ogródek, ale pierwszy raz sprowadziła do niego coś, przez co mogli doznać uszczerbku na zdrowiu. - Bo wpadłam na genialny plan! - powiedziała obejmując ramionami brata i kuzynkę, międzyczasie wprowadziła ich na podwórko, prosto między pszczoły. - Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj... - szeptała Sandra piskliwym głosem. Flynnówna jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiła. - A do jego wykonania potrzebne nam będą pszczoły, ule i wosk! - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy już byli na środku ogródka. - Nie mamy kombinezonów. - wyjąkała Fletcher. - O fakt! Zaraz wam przyniosę! - i pobiegła do domu. - Czekaj! - krzyknął Justin odrobinę za późno. - Nie zostawiaj nas na środku tego pszczeliska... ehh... - Czasem poważnie się zastanawiam czy nie zaprzestać wizyt u was. - stwierdziła Sandra. - Nienawidzę pszczół. - Jak nie będziesz ich atakować, one nie zaatakują ciebie. - Jedna na mnie usiadła! - zapiszczała. - Co robić, co robić?! - Po pierwsze się uspokój. - A jak mnie użądli?! - Zaraz odleci. - Jestem! - krzyknęła Shiri biegnąć w ich stronę. Pszczoła faktycznie odleciała, chyba wystraszyła się hałasu Flynnówny. Kuzynostwo szybko włożyło kombinezony, uważnie się przyglądając czy żaden owad im nie wleciał do środka. - To jaki masz pomysł? - zapytał brunet. - Przemierzymy Atlantyk, budując statek z drewna! Skleimy go jednak niecodziennym materiałem! Pszczelim woskiem! - Teraz już nie mam wątpliwości. - powiedział Justin. - Oszalałaś. - Sandra przytaknęła mu, kiwając głową. - Nie, wcale nie oszalałam. - stwierdziła Shiri. - Chce tylko sprawdzić na co nas stać. - Nadal podtrzymuję swoje zdanie. Brunetka westchnęła opuszczając ramiona. - Braciszku, - zaczęła. - tyle już dokonaliśmy. Przeganialiśmy stado wściekłych krów na pustyni Gobi... - Do tej pory nie wiem co one tam robiły. - ...nurkowaliśmy na dnie Rowu Mariańskiego. - Nigdy więcej. - Przekopaliśmy się z ogródka do Biegunu Północnego! - To był totalny niewypał. Mieliśmy się dostać na Biegun Południowy. Do tej pory nie wiem jak mogliśmy tak zabłądzić! - Nie zabłądzilibyśmy, gdybyśmy spytali kreta o drogę! - Krety nie mówią! - Skąd wiesz, nosił fedorę, to może i mówił! - Poza tym faceci nigdy nie pytają o drogę. - mądrzył się Justin, składając ręce na piersiach. - Dlatego błądzą. - wyszeptała dziewczyna pod nosem, po czym powiedziała na głos: - Zresztą nie o to chodzi! Dokonaliśmy tylu rzeczy pozornie niemożliwych, a ty się boisz rejsu po Atlantyku? - Rejsu Z TOBĄ?! Oczywiście, że się boję! - Shiri, - wtrąciła Sandra. - czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wosk rozpuści się w wodzie? - Siostrzyczko, nie jestem głupia. Skleimy statek woskiem od wewnątrz, woda się nie dostanie. - Wystarczy, że odrobina wody dostanie się przez jakąś szczelinę i się potopimy. - stwierdził Justin. - Dlatego trzeba to zrobić solidnie. - mówiła Shiri. - Poza tym, dzięki temu będziemy mieć większą dawkę adrenaliny. - uśmiechnęła się. - Adrenaliny... - prychnęła Sandra. - No! Zabierajmy się do pracy! - ogłosiła panna Flynn. - Chyba żartujesz. - odparł Justin. - Nigdzie nie płyniemy. - zawtórowała mu Sandra. - Jak ja dałam się na to namówić? - wyszeptała Fletcher. Statek wypłyną na pełne morze. Deski posklejane były, zgodnie z planem Flynnówny, pszczelim woskiem. Mimo to łajba wyglądała na naprawdę solidną. Justin stał znudzony opierając się o burtę i podziwiając widok. Shiri trzymała za ster, dzierżąc na głowie piracką czapkę kapitana. Sandra zaś operowała żaglami. - Przydałaby mi się papuga. - stwierdziła panna Flynn. - Było nie kupować pszczół, to może miałabyś papugę. - odparł jej brat. - Maruda. - skomentowała dziewczyna. - A żebyś wiedziała, że maruda. - odparł chłopak, odsuwając się od burty. - Spójrz na te chmury. Zbliża się sztorm, zawracamy! Shiri popatrzyła krótko na zachmurzone niebo. Nie wyglądało no zachwycająco. Po krótkim ocenieniu sytuacji i przemyśleniu sprawy, dziewczyna przybrała zawziętą minę, przytrzymała mocno ster i ani myślała zawracać. - Co ty robisz? - powiedziała jej kuzynka, podbiegając do steru i usiłując jej go wyrwać. - Ani myślę rezygnować z przygody. - Nawet ty nie jesteś tak szurnięta. - powiedział Justin podchodząc do dziewczyn. - Oczywiście, że nie jestem szurnięta. - stwierdziła Shiri klikając jakiś przycisk obok steru. Nagle z pod pokładu wynurzyły się drewniane ściany, otaczając nastolatków. Po chwili otworzył się także dach oraz meble i automat do kawy. - Łał. - skomentował Justin. - Te ściany też są posklejane woskiem? - spytała Sandra. - No jasne, miał być wosk i jest wosk. - powiedziała Shiri uśmiechając się dumnie, widząc oszołomione miny brata i kuzynki. - Wiesz, -zaczął Flynn. - myślałem, że chciałaś zbudować prowizoryczną drewnianą łajbę. Jego siostra zaśmiała się. - Chciałam tylko posklejać deski woskiem. Braciszku, żyjemy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, dlaczego mam sobie odmawiać przyjemności? - dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby. Zagrzmiało. W szyby zaczęły uderzać krople wody. - Za oknem pada deszcz. - zaśpiewała. - Aż przeszedł mnie dreszcz. - zaśpiewał Justin, odsuwając się od szyby. - Więc zaśpiewać czas piosenkę! - zanuciła uradowana Flynn. - Poczekaj, tylko włożę sukienkę! - stwierdziła Fletcher. Justin spojrzał na kuzynkę. Jego oczy mówiły "Serio?". - Serial nasz zakłada, - zaśpiewała Shiri. - że nie będzie to czcza ballada! Więc z werwą śpiewajmy! Chwili ponieść się dajmy! - W podróż dziś wyruszymy! - wkręciła się Sandra, przymierzając gustowną kreację. - Już na nią się cieszymy! - Oczy Jusina, widząc ją mówiły "jak mogłaś mnie zdradzić?". - Przemierzymy cały świat. - Ja, kuzynka i brat! - wykrzyknęła Shiri. - To nie fikcja to fakt! Uderzaj bracie w takt! Justin westchnął, po czym zanucił: - Dom za plecami zostawimy. - Ale niczym się nie martwimy, bo wzywa nas przygody smak! - Flynn wyszczerzyła zęby. - Jesteśmy głodni wszak. - Justin spojrzał na automat z kawą. "O nim pomyślała, a o czymś do jedzenia już nie. My nawet nie pijemy kawy!" - pomyślał. - Ironię odstawiamy na bok! - tym razem to siostra rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne politowania. - Nawet na rok! Bo wędrować przyszedł nam czas, za góry, doliny i las! - I chodź nie wiemy, - to ciekawe, że Flynn potrafił pozostać sceptyczny, nawet śpiewając piosenkę. - Gdzie wylądujemy, dokąd poniesie nas prąd. - Na pewno daleko stąd! - odparła śpiewająco Sandra. - Zero trosk! Pszczoły, ule i wosk! - wykrzyknęła uśmiechnięta Shiri unosząc ręce do góry. Właśnie wtedy niebo podzieliła ogromna błyskawica, a ich statek zalała ogromna fala. Justin otworzył oczy. Wstał i natychmiast znowu padł na podłoże, usiłując opanować szumienie w głowie. Kiedy był już w pełni przytomny rozejrzał się. Z dwóch jego stron stały ogromne ściany, które robiły wrażenie jakby sięgały do nieba, zaś po Ziemi ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Wyglądało to tak jakby stał w jakimś ogromnym korytarzu. Spojrzał przed siebie i za siebie. Po jego siostrze i kuzynce ani śladu. - Shiri! Sandra! - krzyknął. Niestety w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko echo. Postanowił ruszyć w jedną z dwóch stron, które miał do wyboru. Szedł bardzo długo przed siebie, aż w końcu dotarł... Do rozgałęzienia korytarza. Stwierdził, że i tak nie ma znaczenia którą stronę wybierze, więc skręcił w prawo. Spacerował tak dość długo, co jakiś czas dochodząc do rozgałęzienia korytarzy. Czasem były one szerokie jak autostrada, a czasem wąskie tak, że jakby kogoś w nich spotkał, nie mógłby się z nim minąć. Chłopak stracił poczucie czasu. Usiadł na chwilę przy ścianie by złapać oddech. - Gdzie ja jestem? - mówił sam do siebie. Dziwne, że jak wypowiedział to pytanie na głos, odpowiedź na nie nasunęła mu się od razu: - Labirynt. Sandra siedziała po turecku w niewielkim pokoju. Razem z nią, w kółku siedziało kilkoro nastolatków: piątka dziewczyn i jeden chłopak. Każdy z nich czymś się wyróżniał. Przykładowo brunetka o Azjatyckich rysach i siedzący obok niej chłopak, przyglądali się Fletcherównie ze zdziwieniem jakby zastanawiali się skąd ona się tu wzięła. Krótkowłosa szatynka patrzyła na nią z przerażeniem, z kolei czerwone oczy niebieskowłosej punkówny rzucały jej wściekłe spojrzenia. Dwie dziewczyny siedzące na przeciwko niej: blondynka i inna niebieskowłosa, szczerzyły do niej zęby w szaleńczym uśmiechu. - Jak śmiesz się wpraszać na nasze tajne spotkanie?! - wykrzyknęła wreszcie czerwonooka. - Co ty sobie kurwa wyobrażasz? Sandra aż drygnęła. A najlepsze było, że sama nie wiedziała jak się tu znalazła. Przed chwilą razem z kuzynostwem wypłynęła na pełne morze. Złapał ich sztorm, trzasnęła błyskawica i nagle pojawiła się tutaj, na spotkaniu organizacji zwanej Proczadzikowcami. Justin spacerował zmęczony po labiryncie. Zastanawiał się czy znajdzie kiedyś z niego wyjście, a jeśli tak, co go tam spotka. Musi przecież jakoś wrócić do domu. Zamyślony nagle się o coś potknął. W ostatniej chwili złapał równowagę i udało mu się nie przewrócić. Spojrzał pod nogi. O mało co nie wyrżnął o ludzki szkielet. - Super. - wyszeptał sarkastycznie, starannie go omijając i, przy okazji, rozglądając się dookoła, tak jakby się obawiał, że zaraz zaatakuje go armia trupów. - Muszę jak najszybciej znaleźć dziewczyny. I zdecydowanie muszę przestać gadać sam do siebie. Fletcherówna tymczasem była światkiem najdziwniejszej kłótni jaką w życiu widziała. Dwie dziewczyny, które wcześniej się do niej uśmiechały, postanowiły przyjąć ją do swojej organizacji. Najwyraźniej to, że się nie znały, a Sandra nie miała nawet pojęcia czym się zajmują, nie stanowiło dla nich problemu. Jednak głośno i otwarcie sprzeciwiała się temu czerwonooka. Dzięki niej Fletcherówna w ciągu zaledwie pięciu minut nauczyła się większej liczby wulgaryzmów niż w całym swoim życiu. - Chcecie wcielić do Proczadzikowców kogoś całkiem obcego?! Nawet nie wiemy co ona tu robi ani jak się tu znalazła! W jednej chwili jej nie ma w drugiej już jest! Sandra też nie miała pojęcia jak się tu pojawiła. Analizując to co powiedziała ta krzykaczka, pewnie się tu przeteleportowała. Ale jak? - Hej! - odezwała się wreszcie. Kiedy jednak wszyscy zwrócili w jej stronę swoje spojrzenia, nie miała pojęcia co powiedzieć. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. - No? - ponagliła ją czerwonooka. - Bo ja właściwie nawet nie wiem co tutaj robię, ani jak się tu znalazłam, ani kim wy jesteście. - powiedziała wstając. - Więc może lepiej już sobie pójdę. - ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z pokoju. Jednak kiedy chciała przejść przez próg, odbiła się do tyłu, jakby natrafiła na jakąś niewidzialną barierę. - Nie mogę stąd wyjść. - podsumowała. Jedyny chłopak w tej grupie wstał, podszedł do niej i spokojnie przeszedł przez próg. Sandra spróbowała to za nim powtórzyć, jednak nic z tego. - Ha! - wykrzyknęła blondynka. - To znak, że jej przeznaczeniem jest być w Proczadzikowcach! - Nie możemy... YHH! - warknęła czerwonooka. Jej argumenty zaczynały się już powtarzać. - Jolie, powiedz coś, bo nie wytrzymam. - Eee... Nie możemy przyjąć do Proczadzikowców kogoś z zielonymi włosami. - odezwała się szatynka. - O fakt! - powiedziała niebieskowłosa, która wcześniej zgadzała się z blondynką. - To zły kolor włosów, źle nam się kojarzy. - To przefarbujmy ją na rudo! - wykrzyknęła blondynka. - Rudego u nas jeszcze nie ma! - Genialny pomysł sis! - No wiem sis! Sandra wcale ich nie słuchała. Analizowała sytuację. Wygląda na to, że na oceanie trafiła na jakieś pole elektromagnetyczne, które przerzuciło ją do innego miejsca we wszechświecie, a może nawet do innego wszechświata. - Ten pokój znajduje się w polu. - powiedziała na głos. - Dlatego ja nie mogę z niego wyjść, bo nie pochodzę stąd, a wy możecie bo jesteście stąd. To pole musi znajdować się w kliku wszechświatach i obejmować jakieś przestrzenie, które się razem przeplatają ze sobą. Trochę poplątałam, ale rozumiecie mnie prawda? - zapytała. - No jasne... - powiedział chłopak. - Że w jakim polu się mój pokój znajduje? - Eh. W anomalii kwantowej, która mnie tu przerzuciła. Wszyscy patrzyli na Sandrę jak na kosmitkę. - Dajcie mi jakiś elektromagnes i telefon, to się stąd wyniosę. - Akurat, nikt ci tu nie da tele... - zaczęła czerwonooka, ale blondynka jej przerwała. - Ja ci chętnie dam, jeśli pozwolisz nam pomalować swoje włosy. - Stoi. - Czekajcie, czekajcie! To znaczy, że w moim pokoju mogą się pojawiać obce osoby takie jak ty? - zapytał nagle chłopak. - Tak. - odparła Sandra. Szatyn zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami. - Wyprowadzam się. - stwierdził. - To wyjaśnia dlaczego odbywają się tu nasze spotkania. - skomentowała Jolie. - To miejsce przyciąga dziwactwa. - I to wyjaśnia, dlaczego giną mi rzeczy. - powiedział Taylerek. - Twoje rzeczy, akurat my wynosimy ci z pokoju. - sprostowała Sophie, za co Herma trzepnęła ją w głowę. Justin w dalszym ciągu spacerował po labiryncie. Kolejny zakręt w prawo. I tym oto sposobem na kogoś wpadł. A raczej na coś. Na czyjąś nogę. Czyjąś ogromną owłosioną nogę. Istota odwróciła się. Flynn spoglądał prosto w ślepia Minotaura. Justin powolnym krokiem zaczął się cofać, tak jakby myślał, że w ten sposób nie rozwścieczy potwora i mu się wymknie. Nic z tego. - Stój. - powiedziało spokojnie monstrum. - Gdzie idziesz? Pogadajmy. Justin odwrócił się i rzucił do ucieczki. Jednak zanim zdołał na dobre zacząć biec, ogromna dłoń Minotaura zagrodziła mu cały korytarz. Już po nim. Flynn może nie był jakimś specem od mitologii, ale historia o Minotaurze była dość znana. Ogromny człowiek z głową byka, ten miał chyba z 5 metrów wzrostu. Potwór siał spustoszenie, dlatego został zamknięty w ogromnym labiryncie, z którego nie ma ucieczki. Co jakiś czas ludzie byli składani mu w ofierze, aby ... właściwie w sumie nie wiadomo po co. Ten potwór nie mógł tu zdechnąć? Byłoby o wiele prościej. Ale chwilka, czy w tym micie nie było czegoś o tym, że Minotaur został pokonany? Coś takiego było. Jednak co z tego, skoro Justin widział go na własne oczy? Stał przed nim teraz, w swojej pełnej okazałości. A Flynn był pewien, że bez problemu potwór jest w stanie połknąć go w całości. Może cofnął się w czasie i Minotaur jeszcze żył? Ale w jaki sposób? W sumie nie wiedział nawet jakim cudem znalazł się w labiryncie. Zresztą jakie ma to znaczenie? Umrze tu, umrze zjedzony przez Minotaura. To koniec. Sandra siedziała wygodnie na fotelu. Podczas gdy blondynka - Sophie i niebieskowłosa - Nazz zajmowały się jej włosami, ona próbowała złapać częstotliwość kwantową na jakiej nadaje jej organizm. Przez ten czas, w którym tu przebywała, zdążyła załapać, że jedyny chłopak w tej grupie to Taylerek - bardzo mu się nie podobało, że jego pokój zamienił się w salon fryzjerski. Hermiona - czerwonooka, ponieważ już upewniła się, że Sandra nie dołączy do Proczadzikowców, albowiem zamierza stąd zniknąć tak jak się tu pojawiła, uspokoiła się i olała wszystko co dookoła niej się działo, wkręcając się w przeglądanie fejsbuka. Dziewczyna o Azjatyckich rysach - Ginny próbowała wyjaśnić Jolie dlaczego yaoi to miłość. Sandra wykryła, że materia w jej organizmie różni się od tej, która ich otacza. Co oznacza, że istotnie trafiła do innego wymiaru. Ponadto w pokoju Taylerka przeplatały się różne częstotliwości, co oznacza, że on faktycznie był jakimś korytarzem między wymiarami. Coś łączyło miejsce, w którym trafiła na Atlantyku, razem z tym pokojem oraz z setką miejsc w innych światach. - Rozbieraj się. - powiedziało monsturm. - Co? - zapytał Justin. Co, chce zjeść świeże mięsko, bez ubrania? W sumie ma to sens, nie będzie musiał wydobywać szczątek bielizny pomiędzy zębów. O nie! Flynn nie ma zamiaru dać mu tej satysfakcji! - Nie ma mowy! - wykrzyknął. Minotaur warknął, a z jego nozdrzy buchnęła para. Ale Justin już się nie bał. Skoro ma umrzeć, to niech przynajmniej nie będzie smaczny. Nie ułatwi Minotaurowi sprawy. - To co ja mam zjeść? - zapytał potwór. - Nie wiem, znajdź sobie kogoś innego do zjedzenia! Ja. Jestem. Niesmaczny! - Ale ja nie chcę ciebie jeść. Chcę twoje ubrania. Justin zamrugał oczami. - Proszę? - Nie lubię mięsa, lubię len i bawełnę. Rozbieraj się. - Słucham? A jak wyjaśnisz mi ten szkielet, który widziałem niedaleko? Nie powiesz mi, że go nie zjadłeś? - Nie zjadłem go. - Minotaur wzruszył ramionami. - Pewnie zmarł z wycieńczenia. A teraz oddawaj gacie! Flynn pogubił się w tym wszystkim. - ROZBIERAJ SIĘ, ALBO SAM CIĘ ROZBIORĘ! - wrzasną Minotaur! - Dobra, dobra! - ton potwora nieco go przeraził. Już wolał stracić ubrania niż życie. Sandra skończyła pracę nad swoim urządzeniem. Szukało ono teraz odpowiedniej częstotliwości, czyli takiej samej, jaką miały atomy znajdujące się w jej organizmie. Chciała znaleźć osoby nadające na tych samych falach - dosłownie. W ten sposób zamierzała odszukać Justina, Shiri i swój wymiar. Tymczasem Sophie i Nazz kończyły swoje kreatywne dzieło z jej włosami. W momencie, w którym wyłączyły suszarkę, na ekranie telefonu pojawił się sygnał. Flatcher wyszczerzyła zęby. - Jest! - powiedziała uradowana. - My też skończyłyśmy! - zakomunikowała blondynka. Wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się ku nim. To co siostry zdziałały z włosami Sandry, sprawiło, że nawet Hermiona była w szoku. - Chcesz lusterko? - spytała Jolie. - Lepiej nie. - wyszeptała Ginny. - Nie, ja będę już lecieć. - odparła już-nie-zielonowłosa. - Czekaj! - powiedziała Nazz. - Żeby oficjalnie przynależeć do Proczadzikowców, musisz mieć jeszcze spódnicę! - Bo wiesz, - Sophie pokiwała głową. - my wszystkie nosimy tutaj spódnice. - Oprócz Taylerka. - Tak. Oprócz Taylerka. - Weź tą. - Nazz podała jej jakąś czarną postrzępioną spódnicę. - Ej! To moje! - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Co elementy twojej dolnej części garderoby robią u Taylerka? - spytała Jolie. - To co robią. Nie twój interes. Oddawaj! - Aj szip it. - wyszeptała Ginny. Sandra uruchomiła swoje urządzenie. Zanim Herma zdążyła do niej podejść ta zniknęła razem ze spódnicą i telefonem. Justin chodził nago po labiryncie, zakrywając rękoma miejsce intymne, jakby w obawie, że ktoś go zobaczy w tym stanie. Już nigdy nie da się namówić siostrze na jakąś dziwną przygodę. Zaczęło się od tego, że płynęli statkiem. Potem wylądował w labiryncie. Nie miał nic co mogło mu dawać jakiekolwiek szanse na przeżycie, a teraz na domiar złego stracił ubrania. - Jak znajdę Shiri to ją zabiję. Nagle przed nim zaczęła się formować jakaś biała masa. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok, gdyż dziwna energia raziła go w oczy. Po chwili światło zniknęło, a przed nim stała zszokowana Sandra. Dziewczyna jak tylko go ujrzała, odwróciła wzrok, rumieniąc się po uszy. - Justin, - zaczęła. - dlaczego ty nie masz nic na sobie? - Nie pytaj. - Załóż to. - powiedziała podając mu spódnicę, którą dostała od Proczadzikowców. Warto wspomnieć, że wciąż stała do niego odwrócona tyłem. Chłopak wziął od niej ubranie, po czym powiedział: - Chyba żartujesz. - Co? Masz zamiar cały czas zasłaniać rękoma krocze? - A nie możesz zdjąć spodni i włożyć spódnicy, a ja założę twoje spodnie? - Nie mogę. - Dlaczego? - Nie mam zamiaru się przed tobą przebierać. - Ale jaki ty masz problem? To ja stoję przed tobą bez bielizny. Sandra nie odpowiedziała. - Chyba, że ty też nie nosisz bielizny... pod ubraniami. - Po prostu włóż tę spódnicę. Justin westchnął. - Możesz się już odwrócić. - powiedział po chwili. - Ehh... Wyglądam jak jakiś Szkot. - Lepsze to niż wygląd jak nudysta. Flynn spojrzał na kuzynkę z politowaniem. - Ten dzień chyba nie może być już gorszy. - powiedział, po czym zmarszczył brwi. - Ktoś ci zwymiotował na głowę? - Co? - zdziwiła się Fletcher. - Aaa! Nie, takie dwie pomalowały mi włosy. - Wyglądają jak kupa. - Nie żartuj. - mówiła przerażona okularnica. - Nie żartuję. - Kurcze, ten dzień faktycznie do najlepszych nie należy. - wymamrotała dziewczyna. - Jest z tobą Shiri? - zapytała, starając się zmienić temat i zapomnieć o swoich zniszczonych włosach. - Nie ma jej. Obie zniknęłyście, nie wiem nawet gdzie jestem i dlaczego mnie tu wywaliło. Ani jak się tu dostałaś. Właśnie: jak się tu dostałaś? - Odkryłam, że musieliśmy trafić na jakiś obszar pola elektromagnetycznego, które wywaliło nas do innych wymiarów. I w tych miejscach nie możemy przekroczyć tego pola. Zgaduję, że ten korytarz... - Labirynt. - poprawił ją Justin. - O rany... - westchnęła Sandra, po czym szybko się opanowała i powróciła do analizowania sytuacji: - ten labirynt, jest cały w tym polu. Ja trafiłam wcześniej do wymiaru, w którym pole obejmowało tylko jeden pokój. - Można dostać klaustrofobii. - powiedział Justin. - Nie było tak źle, - powiedziała Sandra. - miałam towarzystwo. Ale wracając do tematu: wygląda na to, że w każdym wymiarze istnieje miejsce, w którym światy przenikają się ze sobą. Czasem jest ono małe (jak ten pokój, w którym byłam), czasem ogromne (jak ten labirynt). Te pola, tworzą swego rodzaju wymiarowy korytarz, za pomocą którego przeniosłam się tutaj. I dopiero jak wrócimy do swojego wymiaru, będziemy mogli ten korytarz opuścić. - Sandra pokazała Justinowi telefon. - Usprawniłam go tak by móc odnaleźć ciebie i Shiri, a potem nasz wymiar. - Zastanawiam się, - powiedział Flynn. - co to za miejsce w naszym wymiarze, w którym przenikają światy. - Tak ja też. Zapadła chwila milczenia. I nie była bynajmniej spowodowana "rozkminianiem", na temat tego, w jakim miejscu w ich świecie znajduje się to dziwne pole, które przeniosło ich w różne miejsca multiwersum. To była cisza pełna irytacji, na temat tego co ma właśnie nastąpić. Oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że będą wreszcie musieli opuścić ten labirynt, znaleźć Shiri i wrócić do domu. Jednak, żadne jakoś nie było chętne do podróży. Sandra, po tym jak dowiedziała się, że ma gniazdo na głowie, nie była gotowa zwiedzać innych wymiarów. Nie chciała aby ludzie, niezależnie od tego, w jakim świecie się znajdowali, zobaczyli jak okropnie wygląda. Justin też nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zwiedzać innych światów w spódnicy. Westchnęli jednocześnie. - Myślimy o tym samym? - spytała Sandra. - Chyba tak. - odparł Justin. - Odkładamy godność na bok i szukamy Shiri. - powiedziała Fletcher, a dokładnie w tym samym momencie, Flynn powiedział: - Siadamy przy ścianie i czekamy aż Shiri sama nas znajdzie. Krótko zamrugali oczami, po czym oboje, jednocześnie powiedzieli: - Co? Sandra zareagowała pierwsza: - To kusząca propozycja, ale wiesz, że nie możemy tak zwlekać. - Tak, wiem. - westchnął chłopak. - Ruszajmy. Dziewczyna nacisnęła coś na telefonie, po czym oboje opuścili labirynt. Znaleźli się w ogromnym pomieszczeniu. Ściany jak i sufit pokryte były ciemnozielonymi płytami. Pokój miał kształt półkola - prosta podłoga, a ściany i sufit łączyły się w jedną wielką kopułę. Na środku pomieszczenia stał ogromny stół, na nim leżał automat do kawy. Przy stole siedziała Shiri, a obok niej jakaś człekokształtna istota, która chyba płakała. Flynn poklepywała ją pocieszająco po plecach. Najciekawsze było to, że w pokoju były jeszcze trzy takie istoty. Jedna skalała po stole, chyba coś tańczyła, druga koziołkowała po całym pomieszczeniu, a trzecia chyba chciała się wspinać po ścianie, jak Spider-man. Stworzenia te miały zaskakująco duże głowy i oczy. Na twarzy brakowało im nosa, miały długie, chude i gibkie ciało. Ich skóra była jasnoniebieska. Wyglądali jak kosmici i prawdopodobnie nimi byli. Justin i Sandra przyglądali się temu wszystkiemu zaskoczeni, zastanawiając się czy mogą się ruszyć albo chociaż coś powiedzieć. Scena była naprawdę nietypowa. W końcu oboje spojrzeli na siebie. Kiwnęli głowami i razem zdecydowali się podejść do Shiri. Flynnówna nie wyglądała jakby jej przydarzyła się jakaś nietypowa przygoda, jak spotkanie z Proczadzikowcami czy Minitaurem. Miała tak samo uczesane włosy i czyste uprasowane ubranie, jak wtedy kiedy byli na statku. Sandrę jak i Justina nieco to wkurzyło. To ona wymyśliła tę przygodę, a to im przytrafiły się najgorsze nieszczęścia jakie mogli by sobie wyobrazić. Fletcher zacisnęła pięści z wściekłości, ona poświęciła swoje piękne włosy, by ją odnaleźć, a jej kuzynka w najlepsze piła sobie kawę z kosmitami. Justin przyjął to trochę lepiej. Był przyzwyczajony, że Shiri zawsze, ale to zawsze z jakiś incydentów wychodziła zwycięsko. To potrafiło zdołować, a on nie chciał popaść w jakąś depresję, więc postanowił mieć to wszystko gdzieś. - Co wam się stało?! - krzyknęła Shiri, na ich widok. - Nie pytaj. - odparł znudzony Justin. A raczej starał się brzmieć jak ktoś znudzony tym wszystkim co zaszło i co widzi dookoła. W rzeczywistości sam nie wiedział jakie w tej chwili odczuwa emocje. Jedyne, czego chciał, to zachować stoicki spokój. - Łał, będę miała co opowiadać w domu. - dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby. - O nie! Na pewno nie będziesz rozgadywać wszystkim dookoła o tym, że miałam bagno na głowie! - wykrzyknęła Sandra. - Ani o tym, że chodziłem w samej spódnicy, co to to nie. - poparł ją Flynn. Coraz ciężej było mu zachować spokojny ton. Wiedział, że jego siostra jest gadatliwa i chętnie opowie wszystkim dookoła, o kompromitujących ich doznaniach. Chyba, że znajdą coś czego i ona się będzie wstydziła. A to będzie trudne, bo Shiri jest pełna pozytywnej energii. I bardzo, ale to bardzo ciężko ją czymś zawstydzić czy choćby zasmucić. Od tego całego rozmyślania i emocji, Flynnowi zakręciło się w głowie i musiał usiąść ciężko na krześle. Tymczasem Sandra zapytała Shiri: - Co tu robisz? - Szukałam was. - odparła Shiri, wyjmując jakiegoś pilota. Najwidoczniej wpadła na ten sam pomysł co Fletcher - by odnaleźć ich po częstotliwości. Jednak jej wynalazek nie wyglądał na tak zaawansowany jak Sandry. Pewnie Flynn miała mniejsze możliwości, niż jej kuzynka, która po prostu przerobiła telefon. - A co im się stało? - zadał Justin pytanie, które od jakiegoś czasu go nurtowało. Sandra spojrzała na niego karcąco, za tą nagłą zmianę tematu, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Był strasznie ciekawy co wpłynęło na takie, a nie inne zachowanie kosmitów. - Zaproponowałam im kawę, a oni się zgodzili. - powiedziała Shiri. - I okazało się, że oni po tym napoju mają lepsze reakcje niż ludzie po alkoholu. - A on? - mówił Justin, wskazując na kosmitę siedzącego obok jego siostry. - Dlaczego płacze? - Bo mu się nic nie stało i w ten brutalny sposób dowiedział się, że jest adoptowany. - Oh. Aha. - Dobra. - przerwała im Sandra. - Zaspokoiłeś swą ciekawość, wracajmy do tematu. Shiri, ja z Justinem przeanalizowaliśmy naszą sytuację i doszliśmy do wniosku, że jesteśmy w między-wymiarowym korytarzu. - Uwierz mi kuzynko, że doszłam do tych samych wniosków. - powiedziała Shiri, uśmiechając się przemądrzale. Może lubiła kreować się na taką nieco niezrównoważoną, ale uwielbiała też robić "plot twisty", nawet wśród swoich przyjaciół i rodziny. Tak samo jak na początku tej przygody - pozwoliła Justinowi i Sandrze myśleć, że nie przemyślała tej podróży, a tak naprawdę jej statek posiadał zabezpieczenia idealne na sztorm. I o ile na początku wydawała się być osobą ekscytującą się małymi rzeczami, potem nagle zadziwiała ludzi swoją wiedzą i inteligencją. Nie była głupia, ale lubiła oglądać bezcenne miny swoich towarzyszy. Jednak w przypadku Sandry zamiast bezcennej miny zauważyła tylko zdezorientowanie pomieszane ze zdenerwowaniem, a u Justina po prostu znudzenie. - A czy wiecie jaki obszar zajmuje w naszym wymiarze to pole? - zapytała, chcąc poszpanować swoją wiedzą. - A ty wiesz? - spytała Sandra, której wściekłość zastąpiło zainteresowanie. Ona nie miała pojęcia co gdzie znajdowało się to miejsce w ich świecie. - Owszem. To Trójkąt Bermudzki. - Shiri uśmiechnęła się dumnie ze swojego odkrycia. Fletcher usiadła zaskoczona przy stole. - To tłumaczy te wszystkie zaginione samoloty i statki. - wyszeptała, jej kuzynka przytaknęła z uśmiechem głową. - Jak do tego doszłaś? - zapytała. - Wiesz, podczas podróży, jak was szukałam. Zamiast spotkać was natrafiałam na różne wraki, typu Connemara IV czy Sno’Boy. Justin usłyszawszy to natychmiast się uśmiechnął. Starał się zatuszować ten wyraz twarzy, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. - Zamiast nas natrafiałaś na wraki pochodzące z naszego wymiaru? - zapytał. - Tak. - odparła Shiri. - Wiesz, dużo rzeczy zniknęło w Trójkącie, nie łatwo było na was natrafić. - Sandra znalazła mnie od razu, a potem natychmiast odnaleźliśmy ciebie. Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Shiri. Wiedziała już do czego zmierza Justin. - Jej wynalazek jest lepszy. - powiedział Flynn. - To niemożliwe. - Shiri złapała swojego pilota, którego przed chwilą położyła na stole. Obracała go w rękach, tak jakby starała się odnaleźć w nim jakąś wadę. - Jej wynalazek był skuteczniejszy. - Nie możliwe. Co niby zrobiłam źle? - Może nie skompresowałaś dokładniej częstotliwości? - zasugerowała Sandra. - Bzdura! Wzięłam pod uwagę wszystko! - wykrzyknęła Flynn. - Pokaż mi swój wynalazek. - Sandra podała Shiri telefon. - Miałaś lepsze warunki do zrobienia swojego pilota! - powiedziała Flynn, tonem, jakby zarzucała kuzynce jakieś przestępstwo. - Od kiedy to warunki wpływają na jakość twoich wynalazków? - zapytał Justin. Siostra, w odpowiedzi tylko warknęła z frustracją i posłała mu spojrzenie godne bazyliszka. Justin i Sandra jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli Shiri tak wytrąconej z równowagi. Dziewczyna przechodziła z jednego kątu pomieszczenia w drugi, starając się dojść do tego czym różnią się ich wynalazki. Sandra westchnęła. - Po co to zrobiłeś? - zapytała. - Zobaczysz, - Justin mrugną okiem. - hej, Shiri! Rozgoryczona dziewczyna podeszła do nich. To ona tu była największym inżynierem! To ona zawsze potrafiła znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji. A teraz odbiera jej to kuzynka, która nawet nie lubi konstruować. Splamiła jej honor i duszę. - Słuchaj siostra. Pominiemy tą całą przygodę zasłoną milczenia. I nikt się nigdy nie dowie, że Sandra skonstruowała coś lepszego od ciebie. - Ja jestem za! - powiedziała natychmiast Fletcher, widząc do czego zmierza jej kuzyn. Shiri nie opowie nikomu o jej włosach, ani o tym, że Justin chodził w samej spódniczce, a oni nie powiedzą nikomu, że ktoś choć raz skonstruował coś lepszego od niej. To uczciwa wymiana. - Zapomnimy o tym co się dzisiaj stało. O tej całej przygodzie. - mówił Justin. - O takiej plamie na honorze się nie zapomina. - Przesadzasz. - powiedziała Sandra. - Wcale, że nie! Jak ty byś się czuła, gdybyś była w czymś najlepsza, a nagle okazuje się, że ktoś zrobił coś lepiej od ciebie, a nawet nie interesuje się tym co ty! Obie mamy wrodzony talent, ale ja go rozwijam codziennie, a ty... Ty... Tak po prostu... - Shiri, uspokój się. Rozwijaj ten talent dalej. A o tym, że ten jeden raz okazałam się lepsza od ciebie nikomu nie powiemy. To jak będzie? Shiri westchnęła. - Okej, wracajmy do domu. - już miała kliknąć coś na telefonie, jednak Justin ją powstrzymał. - Czekaj. - zatrzymał ją Justin. - Może najpierw dodajmy do tego pilota teleport, żeby po wpadnięciu do oceanu, od razu przenieść się do domu? Dziewczyny kiwnęły zgodnie głowami i zabrały się do pracy. Kilka dni później. - Bardzo kocham moją siostrę Asię i życzę jej szczęścia z Nikołajem, czy tam Gargamelem, czy kimkolwiek innym dla którego mnie zostawiła. - mówiła kobieta w telewizji. Na dolnym pasku wyświetlał się podpis "Sara, do niedawna tkwiła w bigamistyczno-kazirodczym związku". - Z tego miejsca pragnę ją pozdrowić i powiedzieć, że naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. I liczę, że i ja dla niej wiele znaczę... - Justin co ty oglądasz? - Shiri przysiadła się do swojego brata. - "Dlaczego ty?"? - Ja obstawiam "Ciężkie sprawy". - powiedziała Sandra, przysiadając się do niego z drugiej strony. - Pudło. To "Schowana prawda". - odparł chłopak. - Nadal próbuję się odmóżdżyć po tym co nas spotkało. - Ja o niczym nie wiem! - powiedziała Shiri. - Mieliśmy o tym nie wspominać! - zawtórowała jej Fletcher. - A czy ja o czymś wspominam? - odparł Justin wyłączając telewizor. Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie - opowiadania